


Fifteen Men in September [PODFIC]

by ballantine, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Desert Island, M/M, Marooned, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/ballantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: Fifteen men on the dead man’s chestYo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!Drink and the devil had done for the restYo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!ABlack Sailsorigin story for the song.Story written by Ballantine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifteen Men in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880636) by [ballantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/ballantine). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Notes: So I was reading about the origin/meaning of the song Flint (and Billy) sang before their deaths in Treasure Island, and it turns out it's about [a story of when Blackbeard marooned a bunch of men on an island.](http://www.longjohnsilvertrust.co.uk/deadmanschest.php) Caught my fancy, so I've adapted the idea for Black Sails.
> 
> Podficcer's Notes: This is my first real foray into podficcing (other than just private stuff for my friends). If there are any technical goofs, please let me know and I'll try to get them sorted!

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)  
  
  
ETA: It is complete! you can download the whole podfic in .zip folders at the links below. Please see individual chapters for additional notes and sound credits! :D  
  
  
[**Chapters 1-11**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (01:38:10)  
[**Chapters 12-22** ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/exz8la2a223bl3o/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12-22.zip)(01:52:58)  
  
For a grand total of 3 hours, 31 minutes, and 8 seconds!

* * *

**Download:**  
  
[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)

  
**Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)  
Waves - [waves_1 by haldigital97](https://www.freesound.org/people/haldigital97/sounds/241824/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ballantine for letting me read this wonderful story.
> 
> And thank YOU for listening!
> 
> As you may have guessed, I'm American, but it just didn't sound right in my "normal" accent. :/ No offense to actual English folks out there!
> 
> I'm going to warn you that updates will be slow, but they will come. I have every intention of seeing this through, but sometimes IRL things get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver makes a discovery. He, Flint, and Billy come up with a plan to get off the island.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**  
  
[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)

[Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?32k5d25i0wnfft3) (07:57)

  
**Chapter 2 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)  
Birds - [Seagull on beach by squashy555](https://www.freesound.org/people/squashy555/sounds/353416/)  
Wave - [Crashing Waves into Rocks 2 by amholma](https://www.freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/376801/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: Now featuring actual audio from the show :D

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)

  
**Chapter 3 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)  
Light Rain - [Rain_Falling_On_Ground.wav by ivolipa](https://www.freesound.org/people/ivolipa/sounds/329113/)  
Storm - [Tropical Rain 2 by Azvinz](https://www.freesound.org/people/Azvinz/sounds/148396/)  
Thunder roll - [lightning impact 140610_0272.wav by klankbeeld](https://www.freesound.org/people/klankbeeld/sounds/240344/)  
"Where's the captain?" - Luke Arnold, _Black Sails_ , S03E02  
"Let this be the end of Captain Flint." - Toby Stephens, _Black Sails_ , S03E04


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his conversation with Flint in the storm, Silver does some introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-release of the original chapter. I was unhappy with the quality of the first version and re-recorded the whole thing.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)

  
**Chapter 4 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary  
](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)Light Rain - [Rain_Falling_On_Ground.wav by ivolipa](https://www.freesound.org/people/ivolipa/sounds/329113/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver hasn’t changed as much as he thinks.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)

  
**Chapter 5 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary  
](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)Men at camp -  [Beach - assorted scenes including college students organizing a game, chattering.flac by OldPueblo](https://www.freesound.org/people/OldPueblo/sounds/353878/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint reveals a secret and Silver is not happy about it.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjt5t74zk04pvkt/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch6.mp3) (07:00)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)  
[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)

  
**Chapter 6 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument continues. Flint explains his motivations.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w4ug15mxnvm8t54/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch7.mp3) (12:07)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)  
[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)  
[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjt5t74zk04pvkt/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch6.mp3) (07:00)

  
**Chapter 7 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary  
](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)bottle clink - [Putting a glass bottle on the ground.WAV by](https://www.freesound.org/people/13GPanska_Gorbusinova_Anna/sounds/377986/) [13GPanska_Gorbusinova_Anna](https://www.freesound.org/people/13GPanska_Gorbusinova_Anna/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Flint have some unfortunate news

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nryaatba9a2s7gh/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch8.mp3) (09:46)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)  
[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)  
[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjt5t74zk04pvkt/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch6.mp3) (07:00)  
[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w4ug15mxnvm8t54/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch7.mp3) (12:07)

  
**Chapter 8 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary  
](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)hand slap - [5 - slap by](https://www.freesound.org/people/Huminaatio/sounds/159356/) [Huminaatio](https://www.freesound.org/people/Huminaatio/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver interviews the crew. Flint is mysterious.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 9](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nag38zdheehitwe/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch9.mp3) (07:32)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)  
[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)  
[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjt5t74zk04pvkt/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch6.mp3) (07:00)  
[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w4ug15mxnvm8t54/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch7.mp3) (12:07)  
[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nryaatba9a2s7gh/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch8.mp3) (09:46)

  
**Chapter 9 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions increase as the water supplies decrease.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ru1u5v7wh6mv6d1/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch10.mp3) (08:39)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)  
[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)  
[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjt5t74zk04pvkt/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch6.mp3) (07:00)  
[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w4ug15mxnvm8t54/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch7.mp3) (12:07)  
[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nryaatba9a2s7gh/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch8.mp3) (09:46)  
[Chapter 9](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nag38zdheehitwe/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch9.mp3) (07:32)

  
**Chapter 10 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creedy tells Silver a secret

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9861yyvcirma4o6/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch11.mp3) (10:31)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpc6zefozaxb47c/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1.mp3) (07:59)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32k5d25i0wnfft3/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch2.mp3) (07:57)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/esbv6axboihbhsy/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch3_remaster.mp3) (08:43)  
[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r2m02bhv3900m7/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch4_rerecord.mp3) (07:29)  
[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptvgbr454wgra2a/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch5.mp3) (10:27)  
[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjt5t74zk04pvkt/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch6.mp3) (07:00)  
[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w4ug15mxnvm8t54/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch7.mp3) (12:07)  
[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nryaatba9a2s7gh/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch8.mp3) (09:46)  
[Chapter 9](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nag38zdheehitwe/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch9.mp3) (07:32)  
[Chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ru1u5v7wh6mv6d1/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch10.mp3) (08:39)

  
**Chapter 11 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Theme from Black Sails by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/theme-from-black-sails/id797010711?i=797010780)  
Rain - [Rain_Falling_On_Ground.wav by ivolipa](https://www.freesound.org/people/ivolipa/sounds/329113/)  
Spit - [Spit.mp3 by Caitlin_100](https://www.freesound.org/people/Caitlin_100/sounds/365537/)  
Silver yelling "fuck" - Luke Arnold, _Black Sails_ , S03E02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first half done! What luck that I ran out of intro music at exactly halfway. :)
> 
> If you're enjoying the podfic, please leave a comment


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint and Silver make out next to a corpse.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip)

  
**Chapter 12 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)  
Rain - [Rain_Falling_On_Ground.wav by ivolipa](https://www.freesound.org/people/ivolipa/sounds/329113/)  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy confronts Silver about Creedy. Joji's fate is revealed. Flint and Silver make out (not next to a corpse).

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)

 

**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip)  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)

  
**Chapter 13 Sound Credits:**  
  
Opening and Closing Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)  
Men singing on the way back to camp - ["Goodbye, Fare-ye-well" from _Assassin's Creed: Black Flag_ by Clayton Kennedy, Nils Brown,  & Sean Dagher](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/goodbye-fare-ye-well/id875909248?i=875909319)  
Cheer - [VICTORY CRY REVERB 1.wav by chripei](https://www.freesound.org/people/chripei/sounds/165492/)  
Footsteps - [footsteps.wav by hazure](https://www.freesound.org/people/hazure/sounds/23703/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint wants to be a... farmer? Billy questions Silver’s relationship choices.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)

  
**Chapter 14 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver’s leg is giving him trouble.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)

  
**Chapter 15 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Silver the new Randall?

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)

  
**Chapter 16 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the entire county of Yorkshire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions boil over as Silver’s fever rises.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmd0aczyc355181/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch17.mp3) (08:33)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)  
[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)

  
**Chapter 17 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)  
battle noises - [Ambient battle noise: swords and shouting](https://www.freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/192072/#) by [pfranzen](https://www.freesound.org/people/pfranzen/)  
swords clanging - [SwordBattle1.wav](https://www.freesound.org/people/freefire66/sounds/175950/) by [freefire66](https://www.freesound.org/people/freefire66/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies to all of Yorkshire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a rescue.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 18](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b0araow7h45iwpg/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch18.mp3) (12:00)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)  
[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)  
[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmd0aczyc355181/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch17.mp3) (08:33)

  
**Chapter 18 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)  
screaming - [Long male scream 1](https://freesound.org/people/jorickhoofd/sounds/180347/) by [jorickhoofd](https://freesound.org/people/jorickhoofd/)  
*thunk* - [DoorHit_03.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Faulkin/sounds/336484/) by [Faulkin](https://freesound.org/people/Faulkin/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's recovery

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 19](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rapflrh9yt1wpgq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch19.mp3) (11:34)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)  
[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)  
[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmd0aczyc355181/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch17.mp3) (08:33)  
[Chapter 18](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b0araow7h45iwpg/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch18.mp3) (12:00)

  
**Chapter 19 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Nassau Shores by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/nassau-shores/id797010711?i=797010781)  
book thud - [me dropping an old copy of _Moby Dick_ onto the floor ](https://freesound.org/people/haulaway/sounds/393807/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver calls a meeting

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 20](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y2q8adldz777ras/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch20.mp3) (11:16)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)  
[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)  
[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmd0aczyc355181/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch17.mp3) (08:33)  
[Chapter 18](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b0araow7h45iwpg/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch18.mp3) (12:00)  
[Chapter 19](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rapflrh9yt1wpgq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch19.mp3) (11:34)

  
**Chapter 20 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Flint & Silver Theme by Bear McCreary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KmZI97DXk)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint and Silver have that chat Silver's been avoiding.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 21](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6xzqt35l5bymlsu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch21.mp3) (08:04)

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)  
[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)  
[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmd0aczyc355181/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch17.mp3) (08:33)  
[Chapter 18](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b0araow7h45iwpg/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch18.mp3) (12:00)  
[Chapter 19](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rapflrh9yt1wpgq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch19.mp3) (11:34)  
[Chapter 20](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y2q8adldz777ras/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch20.mp3) (11:16)

  
**Chapter 21 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Flint & Silver Theme by Bear McCreary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KmZI97DXk)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/129r1nr53i85bx1/fmis_cover.png)

**Download:**

[Chapter 22](http://www.mediafire.com/file/skza42b291b5cvg/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch22.mp3) (08:48)  
[Outtakes](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o2fyi4166sv1y34/Fifteen_Men_in_September_blooperreel.mp3) (07:58) ~~because sometimes you have to record the same line 3000 different ways and say "fuck" about as much as Eleanor Guthrie~~

  
**Previous Chapters:**

[Chapters 1-11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zet2uuglcj50p2/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch1-11.zip) (.zip) _feat. remastered Chapter 3_  
[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn83l61s7bt4onk/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch12.mp3) (11:53)  
[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8jwybcmp4gkzq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch13.mp3) (08:52)  
[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/797adg34z52b6cz/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch14.mp3) (09:51)  
[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xk5ka6n618ewqcu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch15.mp3) (07:26)  
[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77d3qlq2bksdnpn/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch16.mp3) (06:43)  
[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmd0aczyc355181/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch17.mp3) (08:33)  
[Chapter 18](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b0araow7h45iwpg/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch18.mp3) (12:00)  
[Chapter 19](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rapflrh9yt1wpgq/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch19.mp3) (11:34)  
[Chapter 20](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y2q8adldz777ras/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch20.mp3) (11:16)  
[Chapter 21](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6xzqt35l5bymlsu/Fifteen_Men_in_September_Ch21.mp3) (08:04)

  
**Chapter 22 Sound Credits:**  
  
Music - [Flint & Silver Theme by Bear McCreary  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1KmZI97DXk)Outtake bleep -  [Outtake Beep-1k.wav](https://freesound.org/people/slappy13/sounds/151779/) by [slappy13](https://freesound.org/people/slappy13/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a wild ride, but I had a great time! I hope you did, too.
> 
> Thank you so much to Ballantine for letting me play with this wonderful story!


End file.
